eldritch_tales_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tzachel Sxazuna xo Lyahlie
"And sweet Nassei burned as the Lion roared, her monuments reduced to ash. She learned that day, through blood and iron: none can withstand the ignited heart of Clan Lyahlie." - ''The Nasseieok. "''Don't look at me like that; I quite dislike violence, to be honest. Unfortunately, circumstances require...fiery rhetoric. Family first, you know? Don't take it personally - after all, it's just business." - ''Tzachel Lyahlie Tzachel Sxazuna xo Lyahlie is the young patriarch of the Lyahlie Clan (''Lyahl Awa) and director of its numerous chartered companies (awnuxali). He is known for being a vicious businessman and power-mongering aristocrat; despite his reputation as a calculating, cruel tycoon, he is actually quite an affable, agreeable individual with many interests in history and the arts. His position as the head of the magically-gifted, wealthy Clan Lyahlies affords him many resources and connections throughout the world, and also drives him to seek out more of such things in order to maintain the clan's position of power. After the assassination of the leader of Tzonaxiquan, Clan Lyahlie has found itself at odds with Clan Tukung'eo, which is its main competitor in the struggle to name a new Tzoqa Awa. Tzachel is the character of user AufhebenKomplex, a recent departure from the seemingly endless odyssey of his former character, Michael Donauf. Auf is decidedly nothing like his character, being a useless piece of socialist trash that does nothing but watch YouTube and go to class all day. Clan Lyahlie The earliest records mentioning Clan Lyahlie appeared approximately 1800 years ago, detailing the exploits of an adventurer and powerful sorcerer by the name of Kasqa Lyahlie. The Lyahlies trace their blood back to the Lion-Fire goddess, Kha'talxet, who is said to have set their hearts ablaze and given them the ferocity, skill, and cleverness of wild cats. Indeed, the Lyahlie crest is a golden lion upon a crimson background and fire\lion-based symbolism features prominently throughout their properties. Their sacrifices are made primarily to Kha'talxet, and magicks centered around fire, healing, and energy proliferate prominently throughout their line. Clan Lyahlie primarily deals in gold and other luxury items, such as spices, dye, and silk; while their trade is exceptionally lucrative, it is not particularly resilient against economic depression.The Sxazuna Family of which Tzachel is a part is one branch of the overall clan originating roughly 1200 years ago. History Tzachel rose to prominence in Clan Lyhalie after leading an eventful, lucrative expedition to the southern port of Ming-Sha, where he succeeded in diffusing a hostage situation in which his men were being held by local anarchists, first by convincing the aggressors to lay down their arms, then by incinerating them with his own magical abilities. While his family was not unknown in the clan, Tzachel's ruthlessness and adept handling of the situation drew much attention to him; he was given control of his own trading charter under the Hollow Swords Company, dealing in steel and weaponry. After the assassination of Malva Ninawa, the patriarch of Clan Lyahlie (the Lyahl Awa), Tzachel played an important role in the investigation and eventual destruction of both the assassin and the enemy clan responsible. He was elected Lyahl Awa by the other families shortly afterwards at the young age of 23 where he continued his machinations both at home and abroad to extend the clan's power and bolster its businesses against economic downturns. Personality & Abilities Tzachel himself is a reserved young man in most cases, preferring to observe and calculate a plan. Unless a situation is substantially in his favor, he will try to defuse conflict and utilize his clan's extensive resources to make the situation far more amicable. While he is not adverse to getting his own hands dirty, he much prefers to have others do such work and will never participate in a pitched battle, only directly entering a physical confrontation when there is a small number of people involved and he knows he stands an excellent chance of winning, which he often does; his own magical abilities lend well to this, with the ability to conjure and manipulate fire (common for Lyahlies), heal wounds, and bolster his own physical resilience and speed. While clan politics and business interests him, his true love is learning of far off places and their cultures, histories, and arts. Notoriously pyromaniacal, his interest in fire seems to be deeply entwined with interest in the magic that runs through his veins and its nature of being; while by no means a philosopher or particularly advanced mage, he is known for funding the various studies in the fields of magical ontology, epistemology, and cosmology. When not immediately dealing with clan business, he is known to be a very affable and amicable individual, offering coffee to and holding casual, friendly discussions with even bitter rivals. Despite this, when the Clan is involved he is a ruthless and cunning adversary who rarely shows mercy except for when it benefits him. However, Tzachel is in fact a decent person and his actions tend to weigh heavily on him. All that he does is in service of his clan, so much so that he often feels like his own identity and autonomy are fading away, and he is becoming a monster - an axtuwa, almost - without redemption. Privately, Tzachel very much fears for his soul, since, according to Tzonaqi spiritual beliefs, wicked people will either be reincarnated as animals or be devoured in the afterlife. It is partially because of this, and partially as a way of making up for the suffering he causes, that he frequently tries to make amends where possible by being charitable and kind. When he feels the rush of adrenaline or the alien giddiness that comes when he commits a foul act, he desperately tries to suppress is and maintain, to himself, more than anyone else, that he is, at his core, a good person. Category:All Characters Category:Tzonaxiquan